This specification relates to search query processing and a search user interface.
The Internet provides access to a wide variety of resources, for example, video files, image files, audio files, or Web pages, including content for particular subjects, book articles, or news articles. A search system can select one or more resources in response to receiving a search query. A search query is data that a user submits to a search engine to satisfy the user's informational needs. The search queries are usually in the form of text, e.g., one or more query terms. The search system selects and scores resources based on their relevance to the search query and on their importance relative to other resources to provide search results. The search results are typically ordered according to the scores and presented according to this order.
However, it may be challenging for users to utilize their search history in new search sessions. Users often revise their submitted queries based on the results received. Such process can be time consuming and may span multiple search sessions. Not being able to effectively access and manage a user's search history can significantly degrade the user's experience during such process. While some systems may provide some search history data to the user, the lack of organization in the search history presentation may prevent the user from effectively continuing a previous session or tracing back steps taken in previous sessions.